The Wails of Wyverns
by uwuundersea
Summary: Asghoda, the great kingdom. Some say its greater than Yi Ti. Possibly even as big as Asshai. It was inevitable that a place that big would crumble, especially when it fell into the wrong hands
1. note

um. yea im rewriting this


	2. Chapter 1

a/n : lmao this sucks but ok whats new

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

THE START

Determination sparked in Sybil's eyes as she held her sword with a grip that made her knuckles white.

"Come on brother" she taunted.

Robb raised a brow with a smirk on his lips before charging at her with full force, grunting when their swords clashed together loudly. Their swords formed a misshaped X. Worry covered Sybil's face when her brother weighted down on her making her knees bend slightly.

"What'd you say? You'll beat me?" Robb smirked.

"You're right," She said through gritted teeth before quickly moving to the side making Robb stumble forward. Sybil took the opportunity to kick his left foot making him fall. Robb groaned when he landed on his belly.

Sybil laughed, "What's the score father?" She yelled out to Eddard who was he watching his children train.

"Five to one" Eddard he smiled proudly at his father. Sybil looked back and smiled at her father. She loved him dearly, she wasn't close to anyone else but Ned, Arya, Jon, and Robb. Sure she loved her other siblings but she rarely talks to them since she was always busy doing her own thing. And her mother, she can't help feel as if she disliked her sometimes. She'd look at her as if she wasn't her own and other times she acted like a proper mother towards her. It confused her greatly and most of all it hurt her when some vile words were slipped from Catelyn's mouth.

"You hear that bro-"

Robb pulled her legs making her fall on her back. Ned's smile fell when she didn't move after a long while.

"Sybil?" Robb asked, moving towards her and shaking her shoulders.

Just as Ned was about to run to them, she opened her eyes and pulled her knee up. It came into contact with his groin, hard. Robb's face scrunched together as he rolled back in pain.

"That's what you get for stealing my tactic" She moved her dark brown hair away from her face and huffed.

Relief replaced Ned's worried face, "That's my girl."

Sybil smiled at the memory. They'd been 15 at the time after Catelyn had found out about Sybil and Robb's training together, she gave them an earful, especially to Robb and Ned about letting her do such 'unladylike' activities. Back then their realizations of duties hadn't occurred to them. Now Sybil was 19 and Robb was 17. Sybil was said to be soon married by some lord. She wanted nothing more than to run away and be free of her responsibilities. She dreamed to venture the world and see the many wonders that await.

It wasn't long before her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her chamber door.

"Come in," She said faintly as she looked out her window. She stared at the people of Watertown that was going about their day.

"My lady, your mother insist that you talk to her." The handmaiden looked younger than her. She had black hair and black eyes, she looked very northern.

"Tell her I won't be talking to her anytime soon," Sybil didn't look at her and instead moved towards her study desk where she usually read very thick and heavy books. She enjoyed reading, especially the stories about the ancient Celestials. She believes that knowledge is more powerful and dangerous than a sword.

"I'm afraid I can't leave until my lady agrees," She said shyly.

Sybil sighed and nodded, "Fine."

She was once again left alone. If she were to leave Winterfell, it wouldn't be for her to marry some lord she didn't know like a sheep that gets sold to be used. No, she most certainly won't let it happen. If she were to marry someone, she'd want to fall in love with them naturally, and marry at their own decision. She didn't want to be her mother and father. Eventually, she forced herself to leave her cold and bleak room. Southerners often said that the North was bland and colorless, they were right. She used to think Winterfell wonderful but overtime it bore her. Doing the same things each day repeatedly. Sometimes she felt trapped, like a prisoner but her family was the only reason she hasn't left.

"You asked for me." Sybil held her hands behind her back, she was composed opposite to her mother who was clearly stressed that her daughter had been ignoring her.

"Yes! for the twentieth time"

"So who will it be? Which lord will you force me to marry, to produce children that I don't want?"

Sybil tilted her head slightly, waiting for her mother to give her the same answer that she hasn't already said a million times before. She often wore her hair with very intricate braids. Her hair wasn't like how the Northerners wore theirs. Instead, she applied her own designs, inspired by many different descriptions of famous female warriors and conquerors. She would occasionally wear a tunic and trousers instead of a dress and because of this people often described her like Lyanna, wild and rebellious.

Catelyn looked defeated, she didn't know what to do with her daughter at this point.

"Sybil, you know your responsibilities are important for our family to continue. Fam-"

"Family, Duty, Honor." She finished for her. The young girl was tired with the repetitive reminders. She often joked she'd be the next Mad Queen, except she wouldn't be a queen, just mad.

"I don't want to keep arguing with you," Sybil confessed, looking down at her feet. Catelyn smiled at her before embracing her daughter in a warm hug.

"Neither do I,"

"I'll do it," She decided. Catelyn was somewhat annoyed that it took her days, to get over this fit only for her to easily give in. But she was also glad that she finally agreed to a betrothal.

Catelyn smiled, "Who will it be mother?"

"Your father and I decided on two last candidates, Loras Tyrell, and Joffrey Baratheon."

Sybil looked at her mother as if she had gone mad, "I'm most definitely not marrying Joffrey."

"Your father disapproved of it too but-"

"As he should be. God's mother, he's younger than me"

"You're right, but in a few year's that won't matter."

"It does matter. Perhaps we can wait another year or two…"

Catelyn looked at her daughter in disbelief, "You already agreed!"

"Alright fine! Wed me to whoever you please!"

Sybil quickly turned and stormed off. She was only seventeen, she was not ready to have a husband let alone children. If only they'd waited for her to be ready. This was making her extremely anxious and upset.

* * *

Sybil laid on her bed that didn't really provide her warmth. Somehow she still felt cold. Sometimes she wished there was someone that would hold her during cold nights. Spontaneously, she grabbed her sword and cloak before going to the stables. She saddled her horse before mounting him. He had a black coat that was sleek and soft. She put her hood on once she arrived in Wintertown. The guards were asleep by the gates of the castle, thank the gods. The town was asleep except for the local drunks that passed out in front of the pub.

Unknowingly, she found herself far from Winterfell. A small green flame glowed by the tree line, she squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was floating, it wasn't burning the ground. Sybil was about to turn back when a mist crossed her view. It was like she'd fallen into a trance. She looked back at the green flame that turned into the shape of a panther. She motioned her horse to move, her eyes stuck on the panther that retreated to the forest. Nothing was in her mind, it was completely blank. Her only focus was following the panther.

Blood must have blood, ānogar ēdruta emagon ānogar

They must return, Istisi māzigon arlī

There must be three, Konīr ēdruta sagon hāre

Come back, māzigon arlī

Her eyes pricked with tears, she could feel herself not being able to control her body. She tried to move and speak but something didn't allow her. An owl hooted, attracting her attention. It watched her with eyes that followed her every movement, she tilted her head and it mimicked her.

The panther every so often looked back to see if she was still following it. They reached an opening with a pond in the middle. The pond was as black as coal, it was like it didn't want anyone to see what was in it. The green flamed panther-shaped into a tall man. You couldn't see his features but you could see his shape. The man motioned her to come close. Her horse suddenly reared and let out a loud neigh, making her fall back, it ran off leaving her with the man-shaped fire. She snapped out of her trance, her face finally showing what she felt.

A part of her told her to run but a part of her was curious. She slowly approached the green flame. She stopped in front of the flame on the opposite side of the river. It pointed at the black water. Her brows knit together in confusion, what looked back at her was someone she didn't recognize. She had silvery hair and very bright green eyes. Atop her head was a fire crown.

She looked back up at the man, behind him approached three creatures. A wyvern, a panther and a fox. Suddenly, she felt water cover her body. Someone had pushed her into the water.

* * *

The last few days Sybil had been complaining to Jon about her betrothal and it wasn't only driving her mad, but Jon as well. He would nod occasionally not really listening to his sister. Her complaining soon reached Arya's ears, which annoyed her too. At first, she felt her sisters frustration but it soon made her avoid Sybil just their conversation wouldn't change into the subject of her future marriage.

At one point the topic of the 'Kingslayer' came up in a conversation between her and Jon. Her brother couldn't believe his ears.

"All I'm saying is that, if I killed the mad king, I'd claim my reward. Why would you break your vow solely because you didn't like the king? I mean if he did do it because of that then he's just mad BUT, I believe he did it because of a bigger truth and he just kept it to himself because no one would believe him" Sybil took a big bite from her piece of bread, "Because he's a Lannister" She added.

Jon was lost for words, his face full of judgment. "Alright but he still shouldn't have done it, he broke his promise. Therefore, he's untrustworthy"

"Fuck oaths! Maybe the Mad King wanted to burn all of Westeros and he made the decision to save the population knowing he'd be hated for it, if my conspiracy is true then he's a hero."

"You're right," Jon stated.

"Thank you!"

He coughed before whispering, "He's still a liar."

Sybil smacked him on the shoulder making Jon laugh, the contagiousness of his laughter easily reached Sybil. Jon acted differently around Sybil, he felt more accepted in contrast to when he's around other people, especially around Catelyn. Jon used to be somewhat shy and broody around her until she told him not to be. It took him time to adjust but eventually, he opened up and would sometimes vent about how bad her mother made him feel. She disliked that about her mother, she punished a son for his father's sin.

Since they were children, Sybil would include him in everything. She'd sit with him when they had their meals instead of sitting at the table with her family, always waiting after the Stark's left the hall so they could sit at the dining table. Whenever Jon felt belittled by her mother, she'd remind him that he's still a Stark and is part of the pack. So what if he was a bastard? he had Stark blood and that was enough for her.

"I had a dream last night"

Every night she dreamt, but nothing like this. It felt so vivid. From the coldness of the woods to the water that hugged her when she was pushed.

"I dreamt about a Dragon. Well not a dragon, a Wyvern"

"But old nan said it only happens to people who have the 'blood of the dragon'"

"I know, maybe it's just me. I've been stressed"

"I can tell," Jon laughed.

She sighed. "Don't go to the wall Jon" Her eyes were saddened, sadder than it usually was.

It was clear that he wanted to leave Winterfell, Sybil knew before he even mentioned the wall to her. She understood that Winterfell didn't feel like home to him, but there are better places to go than waste your life.

"You know I can't stay here."

"Then we'll leave, together. Just us, we can go to the East. I heard it's beautiful there-"

"Sybil, I can't waste away my life going off into adventures. I would love to support you on that but I'd like to dedicate my life to something that's honorable, something that has a purpose"

The young wolf scoffed, "What? you're going to fight white walkers? Jon, it's a shit hole where they send off rapers and murderers to the wall. You call that honorable?"

He looked offended. She had no say in what he can and can't do with his life, she has no idea what he goes through every day. Sure she saw things that were unjust but the words stick to him.

"Sometimes you don't know everything"

He stood and left, leaving her alone in the great hall.

* * *

"Take a deep breath and release as you exhale" Sybil instructed.

Jon had been avoiding Sybil for the past couple of days. Whenever she was around him it was painful, she wanted to talk to him but at the same time, she had too much pride to apologize. She believed that she was right, but Jon was also right that he had no say in what he does with his life.

Robb and Jon encouraged Bran to keep trying. Ned and Catelyn stood by the balcony and watched as their children practiced while Sybil collected the arrows as she helped her little brother with his technique.

Bran shot another arrow and missed.

"It's okay Bran, you don't have to be good at everything. But practice does make perfect" She smiled kindly.

Another miss.

"Father when will I ever get to sword fight you?" Sybil looked at her parents, she leaned on the wooden pole next to Rickon.

"I don't do that anymore"

"Getting too old?" She joked, making her brothers laugh. Ned chuckled and shook his head.

Bran shot another arrow that went completely towards another direction that it was supposed to go, making them laugh.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned asked.

"I believe that was me" She winked at Robb making him roll his eyes,"It's alright Bran keep practicing."

The news Rodrik sent her father made Catelyn upset. Ned had told him to bring Bran along to the execution. Sybil didn't see anything wrong with it, it was only a matter of time that he'd see such a thing.

Something had changed in Winterfell after they'd returned from the execution, there were now werewolves running around. Each of Stark child had a one of their own but Sybil. She refused kindly, although having a wolf would be wonderful, she didn't want to have the responsibility of taking care of one. She thought it would've been like a child so instead, she gave the little pup to Jon.

The soft howls of the wolves would sometimes echo throughout the castle and many times Catelyn would ask her children to keep them outside but they didn't listen. Bran and Rickon tried miserably to make their pups to obey their commands.

"Sit. Sit!" Bran repeated over and over.

Sybil laughed as she entered the great hall, she held a chunk of freshly baked lemon cake. The pup's ears perked, the smell of it grabbing their attention. They trotted towards the young lady and looked up at her. Shaggydog and Summer tilted their heads.

"I think I know how we can train them," Sybil smiled, "Sit."

She held a pinch of lemon cake between her fingers. She repeated until they sat before she gave them a piece.

Her little brothers beamed, "Can I try?"

Sybil nodded and halved the cake, giving them each a piece.

"Summer come," Bran said and his wolf obeyed. "Sit"

The two were very proud of themselves. It gave Sybil a good feeling, seeing them be their youthful selves. It reminded her that not everything has to be so glum.

Every passing second, she couldn't help but think about her betrothal. It was bound to happen and she tried hard to keep herself calm. What if they didn't like how I looked? What if they will never be pleased by me? She thought. The stress would've given her white hairs if she were to think too hard on it. She often found herself zoning off, even during a conversation.

"Sybil?" Robb asked.

She hummed in response. She had her sword by her side as she cleaned her shield. It was a small wooden shield that was strong enough to block hard impacts.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No…"

"I said are you ready?" He looked at her perfectly clean shield that she wiped over and over.

"Oh um yes"

"Are you alright?"

Sybil nodded, "Just thinking"

"Is it about your future lord husband?" He chuckled.

She kept her same neutral expression. Her brown hair was braided into a ponytail with two braids that tied it together. Robb looked at his sister worriedly who didn't respond.

"It's going to be alright. If he ever hurts you Jon and I will be there to geld him"

Sybil snorted, a smile finally reaching her face.

"You don't have to train you know, I can just ask Jon-"

"Why? Are you afraid I'll knock you on your arse again?"

Robb laughed, "This time you won't get me, I've been practicing"

"Oh, you've been practicing eh? is that so?"

She suddenly swung her sword at him and Robb easily blocked it. Sybil never went easy on him, She always gave her hardest whenever they practiced. Even when she was fatigued, she wouldn't stop until she had Robb or Jon on the ground.

When she was only a young girl she wanted to be the best swordsman in Winterfell. And after Winterfell, the whole of Westeros. The stories of Arthur Dayne inspired her greatly. At one point she wanted to be a knight but then learned that women were not allowed and you would have to dedicate your whole life to it, she decided it wasn't for her. Sybil would alter from her right hand to her left, thinking that if one day she would lose one her hands she would be able to use the other.

"Calm yourself" Robb warned. He had managed to knock her off her feet.

She fell on her belly, the mud had gotten all over her front. Her jaw clenched and her fists tightened as Robb gloated behind her. She turned and swung her leg towards Robb, making him fall on his back.

"You really should've learned by now brother, you know I like to do that"

Robb groaned, "Well I was too busy enjoying my victory"

She sighed, "Fine I'll let you have this one"

Sybil gave him a hand, pulling him from the ground. She grabbed her knife from her thigh scabbard and twirled it around her finger.

"Let's play a little game" She smirked.

Catelyn tried many times when she was young to stop her being unladylike but she couldn't stop the fire in her. She was dedicated to master every weapon she could find in Winterfell, from knife-throwing to archery. At one point she asked Robb to stand still with an apple on his head, as she was about to throw it Catelyn yelled with so much rage that made her cry later on. Her mother thought of what would have happened if she hadn't seen them that day.

Robb was better at knife throwing than she was, she had to admit. Sybil was extremely competitive. She couldn't let her brothers win in anything they did whether it was hunting or racing with their horses.

Sybil's days consist of eating, going to the library for a few hours, training then going to sleep. It was a continuous loop that she wished to be free of.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" she inquired Robb.

He hummed, "Dorne"

She smiled in approval, "I'd like to taste some authentic Dornish wine"

After their practice, he had decided to spend his day with his dear sister at the library. It was very rare that he would enter the library, the only times he's ever been there was at times when his mother sent him to find his sister who he would find asleep on the chair by the fireplace with a book in hand. She urged him to change, not wanting any mud tainting her safe place.

"What are you reading?" Robb looked up from his book. Sybil had encouraged him to pick one up just once and told him that he might even enjoy it.

"A book about the Celestials" She uttered, stroking Greywind's fur as he sat on her lap. He was fast asleep by the time she placed her hand on his fur.

He raised a brow, "I've heard some stories from old nan. Do you really believe they were descendants of the gods?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. People say that the ruins of Asghoda are haunted by the dead. Allegedly, people see faint mists in the form of the Celestials and often hear whispers. And the eastern people claim that every moon, a comet falls into the castle, saying that it's their ancestor who comes to weep over their children." She laughed, "If the stories were true, I would've loved to visit it."

"And have the dead haunt me for the rest of my life? I think I'm good"

They returned to their books. Moments passed and Sybil seemed to struggle to read. Her thoughts interrupting her each time she read a word.

"Do you ever think about your future?" She spoke up.

Robb thought for a moment, "Sometimes"

"What do you think about?"

"I think about… our family. I think about how I'll stay here for the rest of my life as Lord of Winterfell while my siblings go off to marry or become a knight."

Sybil's face had a hint of sadness, "Doesn't that make you sad?" She whispered.

"Not really."

She nodded and bit her lip. Greywind occasionally moved to a different position, leaning his head on her stomach. Robb was aware that she's constantly thinking about it. The marriage.

"One day, when you marry, you can always come back home. Winterfell's not going anywhere"

She tried hard not to cry, over the thought that one day she won't be able to see the ones she loves.

Robb's sympathy was evident on his face, he placed his book on the ground and moved towards her. He kneeled in front of her, "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure Loras Tyrell is a good and honorable man. If he turns out to be cruel, I'll raise an army. I'd do that for you."

Robb's hand cupped her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled sadly. She cursed her mind for thinking such violent things. Things that made her disgusted in her self. Robb hugged her, careful not to wake the pup up.

"We're always here for you."

* * *

um i hope this is ight.. sksk i always get stuck


End file.
